Cable television network operators receive programming inputs from a variety of network providers such as major television networks, ESPN, A&E, TNT, FX and a variety of other cable networks. Each of these networks are broadcast to customer areas within the cable operators operating area. These areas may have various differences in the networks and channels broadcast to each based upon the location within the cable operators operating area. Each of the networks provide cable operators with a number of advertising slots within the programs or time periods based on their agreement. The cable operators sell these advertising slots at a local or national level to generate advertising revenue. The advertising media that are broadcast within these sold advertising slots must be managed by the cable providers in order to accurately present the purchased advertising slots with the appropriate advertising media that a purchaser desires to be broadcast within their purchased advertising slots. Thus, a system for managing advertising media that has been generated for broadcast within advertising slots of various cable network systems would be of great benefit cable service or other types of online network providers.